


Hexenbiester might be from Hell, and who the hell knows about zauberbiester.

by Jackeline Harkness (Jackeline_Harkness)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sean Renard is not a hexenbiest, Slice of murder, Wesen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackeline_Harkness/pseuds/Jackeline%20Harkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean Renard is not a hexenbiest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hexenbiester might be from Hell, and who the hell knows about zauberbiester.

**Hexenbiester might come from Hell, and who the hell knows about zauberbiester.**

 

 

The sergeant might be all pale, mouth and eyes wide open in shock as he panted heavily, but Hank had to hand it to Wu: he took wesen-related things admirably. Because, let’s face it, it was one thing to see crime scenes all the time, another to see a freaking hexenbiest woge in your face, and yet another to see Nick chop said hexenbiest’s head off with a machete close enough to you that the blood splattered all over your clothes. The sickening thud of the severed head hitting the ground didn’t help one bit, either.

“That was…” Wu said.

“Yeah,” Hank agreed. “A little too close for comfort.”

“And maybe not the best way this could’ve ended,” their captain said, totally not looming over them a few steps behind.

“She would have killed Wu. And maybe Hank,” Nick retorted, adrenaline making him sound rougher than usual.

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t have killed her. I’m just saying that now we have to figure out something else to fix that,” he nodded towards the slowly but steadily growing dark pit in the middle of the park, result of some obscure hexenbiest ritual that had involved the three human sacrifices they’d had to solve.

“I thought we needed the blood of a hexenbiest,” Nick said, nodding towards the dead body at their feet.

“A _living_ hexenbiest,” Renard clarified, in a tone that held just a tiny bit of affection.

The Grimm gave Sean a look.

“You never said that!”

“You never asked,” was the captain’s comeback, and Hank had to make a serious effort not to roll his eyes at their married banter. Because those two were married, regardless of the short time they’d been banging each other or their insistence that they were not married.

“Can’t _you_ do it?”

There was a pause that lasted only a few seconds, and Hank could almost see what went through everyone’s mind: Renard bristling at Nick’s indiscretion and decidedly not turning to look at Wu, Nick’s face saying clear as water that Wu was on the loop anyway, and understanding dawning on Wu’s face like a bright summer morning.

“So you’re a…” the sergeant said.

“No, I can’t,” the captain said.

“A hexenbiest?” finished Wu, frankly puzzled, because it was hard enough to picture the always regal and collected Captain Renard as a wesen, though at times he’d thought that his level of Zen elegance couldn’t possibly be human.

Renard’s shoulders rose and fell in a gesture of exasperation.

“But you’re very much alive,” Nick protested.

Sean’s face closed off in that way it did when he was deeply and thoroughly annoyed.

“Hexenbiest blood, Nick. _Hexenbiest._ I am not a hexenbiest. There are important differences between hexenbiester and zauberbiester.”

Nick made that face that he adopted every time he tried really hard not to show his amusement and failed. Royally.

“I know. Like cows and bulls, right?”

There was a moment that extended for a few seconds, where time seemed to freeze, except that they could almost hear the ticking from Hank’s watch, during which Renard just looked at Nick like he might just take the few steps that separated them and just snap the Grimm’s neck without even changing his facial expression.

“Or not…” Nick said, and the moment was –thankfully– over.

“So… what are we going to do about the magical crater in the middle of the dog park?”

“We need to call someone,” Sean said, giving Nick a significant look.

“Adalind?” and Hank hoped the disgust wasn’t too evident in his voice. From Wu’s face, he hadn’t really succeeded in masking it.

“She’s not the only hexenbiest I know,” the captain stated.

“Someone needs to stay here and make sure nobody finds this… thing,” the Grimm said, gesturing towards the apparently bottomless hole in the ground with the swirly darkness.

“I’ll stay,” Hank quickly volunteered, because he didn’t need to encounter more wesen witches that night than were strictly necessary.

“Good idea. We’ll get rid of the body once we’ve dealt with the pit,” Nick decided, with a level of casualness that would have disturbed anyone who didn’t deal with murder on a daily basis.

“Wait… if you’re a hex-zauberbiest,” Wu managed to correct himself before Renard’s eyes burned him to ashes where he stood, “does that mean you have the U-shaped mark under your tongue? Sir?”

“I don’t wanna know,” Hank declared and walked in the direction of the magical crater, because even if the thing was dangerous and unpredictable, he feared for his sanity even more.

Renard rolled his eyes and turned around, starting towards where he had left his car. He wasn’t fast enough, though, and he still heard Nick’s answer to Wu before the Grimm followed him:

“He does have the mark.”

And maybe they needed to discuss the extent of what Wu needed to be educated in regarding the wesen world. Once they were in private.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I take full responsibility for this, even if Cordelia nudged me into really writing this.   
> Sorry, but I'm not sorry. It was too irresistible not to write this!


End file.
